Warhammer 40k: The Second Legion
by SilverTails555
Summary: What if instead of the 2nd being expunged from Inperial records it's the 16th instead. What if the 2nd Primarch was found instead of Horus.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40k Games Workshop does I just own my OC_**.

The people of Primordia knew nothing but the Eternal Night that covered their world. It was said by the eldest of them that when humans first settled Primordia were a mix of classes from the lowly slave to the most Aristocratic family. But one day the poor class of people turned traitor on the Planet and the King was forced to use a dangerous weapon that knocked the Planet off its spin that cause the Eternal Night.

He was crushed at the choice he made, but his people had persevered throughout the millennia of hardships. With the world all but drowned in a endless night the people found it hard to survive. While still able grow crops the main source of income were the Massive Factories that churned out anything the Planet needed.

Unfortunately many new factions spread up and are constantly at War with each other.

But one day the Eternal Night was breached for the first time in living memory. There was a great boom, and suddenly, light streamed through a breach in the Night. The people of Tempest Prime the Captial of the nation of Primis Ultima had looked up and wept as the light touched them, warming their bones ever so briefly from the cold embrace of night.

Then they saw it, the falling star. It streaked towards them through the breach even as the Night healed its wound. With a mighty crash, the star embedded itself onto the side of the outer wall.

As the breach closed, the darkness of Primordia returned.

Anabell Queen of Tempest Prime and her territories made her way down the paths carved into the side of the outer wall. Her friend, Luna and her ruling council followed her from a distance, reluctant to get too close to the Star.

Anabell had seen the star fall and wondered what it was. Her curiosity had been too much to bear, and now she found herself drawing closer to where it had fallen. Smoke was still rising from where it had crashed.

As Anabell drew closer, a cry split the air, making them jump. Luna ran off screaming about Daemons. To Anabell though it sounded like the Cry of a Baby.

"Anabell! Are you mad?" cried Lukas, her royal priest. "Get away from it! It is a thing of evil!"

"Has the seaweed made you deaf?" snapped Anabell. "There's a child in there, or I'm a senile old fool!"

"Then you are a senile old fool!" exclaimed Lukas. "Anabell see sense!"

"Children come from a woman's womb!" cried Lukas, not quite daring to step closer to the container. "Not from burning boxes that fall from the sky! Only daemons do!"

"Or angels," retorted Anabell as she m set about to lifting the lid of the container.

"Open that thing and you'll doom us all!" yelled Lukas.

The queen ignored the priest and continued with her task as the other citizens, torn between fear and curiosity gathered to watch. The cry continued, growing louder and louder and the citizens muttered to themselves in fear even as Lukas continued to curse his queen for her foolishness.

She finally succeeded in lifting the lid and beheld what lay inside.

It was a child, one of such beauty and perfection that the queen was stunned to silence.

The child turned to look upon them, tears streaming down his face as he continued to wail.

Anabell stepped forward and picked the child up in her arms, rocking him comfortingly and singing old lullabies to calm him down.

It worked as the child's wail quieted down to sniffles before he buried his face into the crook of Anabell's neck and gradually fell asleep.

Anabell stepped away from the container with the child and the rest of the Citizens murmur to themselves, some in awe, and others with fear.

"What a beautiful boy..."

"Where did he come from?"

"From the sky...like an angel."

"A daemon..."

They parted before there queen as she made her way to her palace. Some of the Citizens followed them, Lukas among them, hissing angrily.

"If you have any sense at all, you'd throw that child off the wall!" Lukas said. "Let the animals have him!"

With her temper finally reaching a boiling point she said something that schooled her priest. "Lukas your countless bickering is really making me angry." With that she had her guards push him off the wall and he fell over 500 feet to his death.

Inside the hut, Anabell looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. To hold such an innocent child in her arms again was something she had thought would never happen again. She felt her eyes grow hot with tears of joy.

A rough hand placed itself on her shoulder and she turned to look at her husband.

"Noah" she said. "The heavens have blessed us with second chance."

Noah nodded solemnly. "To have a child again...and one as perfect as this."

Noah shook his head. "What should we call him?"

Anabell looked down at the child in her arms again and felt love swell in her heart for the infant.

For her son.

"We'll name him after our firstborn," said Anabell. "Silver. We'll call him Silver"

Noah nodded in approval.

"Our son is returned to us."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40k Games Workshop does all I own is my OC._**

Primordia was not a unified world. Each City was its own nation. As such, each looked out for its own interests. Alliances between City-States may form from time to time, only to swiftly break down the moment it suited one or the other. City betraying City were common occurrences, as were the small wars that broke out between individual States. The ones who suffered the most during these events were always the people of the smaller settlements, which were unable to field their own armies, and were forced to protect themselves by allying themselves with an City-State, which would cost them precious resources and manpower, and if the Faction they were allied to lost, the consequences were far more horrific.

As with all things to do with war on Primordia, the mercenaries were the ones to profit the most. As such, it suited them to keep Primordia in a constant state of conflict. Many of them were involved in the political intrigue to engineer or maintain war.

Such was the way of Primordia.

Until the rise of the Primordia Guard the Tempest Prime Militray Force led personally by Silver Nightshade prince of Tempest Prime.

Whenever a war would break out between City-States, they would send their Guard Units to the settlements that would be drawn into the conflict and protect them. Out of gratitude, the people of the settlements would willingly provide food supplies and fresh recruits to the reluncant Primordia Guard, greatly strengthening them and bolstering their numbers.

Tempest Prime herself is home to one of the biggest Manufactorums on Primordia and is constantly at War with other City-States who want to factory for themselves.

Given the widespread location of the settlements on Primordia and there closeness to Tempest Prime, the Primordia Guard could only protect a limited amount of settlements and they were not always successful. But stories of their efforts were widespread, and won them support and numbers until their sphere of influence and control came to encompass the south-eastern region of the planet.

Under their guidance, the settlements improved their defences and the skill of their guards, until they could even hold the Mercenaries of the other Nations.

Uneasy at this development, a number of the larger City-States had banded together to end this threat; and under the combined efforts of the alliance, several of the settlements furthest away from the Guard had fallen, and its people massacred.

In response the Primordia Guard had mustered their forces and met the invaders. With there Prince at their head, the invaders were soundly beaten back. After they were beaten back King Noah of Tempest Prime promised his people and the People of Prmiodia that the age of greed and Tryanny will come to an end under him and his Guard.

Threatened by this, more City-States had joined in the effort to annihilate the Primordia Guard, but always, they were beaten back.

As the leader of the Guard, Silver had been hailed as its immortal hero, and rightly so. His prowess in battle, his leadership and his charisma had inspired countless others to join the cause of the Guard.

The ancient radio communication, always made difficult by the Eternal Night, had been drastically improved due to innovations by Silver. Trade was more faster and more efficient thanks to Silver's improvements on the design of the aircrafts. Weaponry, tactics and even the agriculture, all were greatly improved to the efforts of Silver.

During these times Silver got the nickname that will stay with him for the rest of his life. The Eternal One.

Yet despite the advancements made, the Primordia Guard have been on the defensive in battle, advancing very little beyond their borders. It was because they still did not have the numbers needed to go on the offensive without leaving their lands vulnerable. They were building their numbers.

This would continue for a decade.

Silver was walking towards the throne room of his father after being summoned.

Though the invading Nations had been continuously repulsed for the last decade and morale was high throughout the settlements, in the royal family, the mood was grim.

Though his strength and skill had not diminished, the royal family could see the tell-tale signs of Noah's advancing age. Slowing reaction, the decreased stamina, the great weariness that he revealed only in private and the general decline in his health; and there was the fact that lately, Silver had been the ones to lead the Gaird into battle, not Noah.

No one would say it, but everyone knew the truth.

King Noah was dying.

He had already been old when he had adopted Silver, but because of his presence and his undiminished prower, none had really noticed it until recently.

Not even Noah could defeat Father Time.

Now that Silver, Noah's trusted son had been summoned to meet in private, many feared the worst.

Silver found King Noah sitting on his Golden Throne.

The view was spectacular; the starry sky of Primordia stretched out to the horizon, with numerous settlements and smaller landmasses dotting it. The Eternal Night loomed above.

Silver took up position on the side of Noah, respectfully remaining silent, waiting to be addressed.

The King said nothing for a long moment, silently gazing at the view. Finally he sighed.

"Truly, Primordia is vast," he said. "In all my life, I've travelled to countless Nations, seen much of Primordia...yet, I feel that I've only seen a tiny bit of what Primordia has to offer."

Torwald leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yet, from what little I've seen, we're all the same people. We all live beneath the same Eternal Night. We are all blessed by it. So why? Why do we insist on inflicting such misery upon each other? Why do the men of the other states, who should be the protectors of our people, care only for profiting from their suffering? Why do they care only about exploiting the very people they should protect?"

Silver listened, captivated by the passion they heard in Noah's voice. They could feel his love for Primordia and her people.

"I'm old; I can feel my time approaching..."

"No, Father," said Silver softly.

"Please don't joke about such things, Master Father" said Silver with a sad smile. "We would all be lost without you."

Noah chuckled, which ended in a series of harsh coughs. "No, you wouldn't. Tempest Prime will be fine when I'm gone. I have lived long and seen much; I am certain of this. I am certain because of you."

"Father..."

"This will be my final command to you, son" said Noah, turning to face them at last. Every single year of his life seemed to be etched on his face, but his eyes blazed with determination.

"When I die, you shall lead the Primodains, Silver"

Silver stared at Noah silently for a long moment. At last, Silver knelt before the King. Even kneeling, he was still taller than the sitting Noah.

"Father, I fear my shoulders are not broad enough to bear this burden..."

"There is no one more worthy, my son" said Noah firmly. "I have spoken to my council, and they have all agreed."

Silver coughed again before smiling. "Besides, you won't be alone. You have the Guard. Alone, both of you are great, but together...ah...the possibilities are beyond my imagination."

"Father..."

"It is decided then," said Noah in a voice that would brook no argument.

Noah turned to gaze at the view. Silver both wanted to speak but it was clear that Noah could not and would not be dissuaded. The King smiled a little as he took in the view.

"Do you know what I dream when I sleep...no, even in my waking hours?" said Noah softly. "I dream of our people, free from fear, strong and proud and supporting each other. I dream of the eyries at peace with each other, working together for the betterment of all. I dream of us, the Guard, fulfilling our sacred duties as guardians to our people, not the glorified mercenaries we have become. I dream of us sacrificing our lives for the sake of our people, not for greed."

Noah stood, the movement clearly paining him, but he stood proud and tall, looking up at the Eternal Night glistening above. A ray of moonlight, shone on Noah, haloing him in grey light.

"I dream of us all, united beneath the Night. Can you imagine it? Can you imagine such a thing?"

Noah sat back down wearily. He raised a trembling fist to the sky, as though trying to grasp it. He smiled wearily to himself.

"If I just had twenty more years...I might have been able to grasp that dream."

Behind him, Silver had lowered his head, weeping silently as he listened to his fathers words.

He swore to himself, to his father, to Primordia that he would see his father's dream come true. It would be his dream and the dream for all Primordia

Noah the King died a week later. He had died on the platform overlooking his favourite view from the peak of his palace

Silver had succeded the him as the King of Tempest Prime. His elevation had been met with great approval amidst the mourning.

Silver's First act had been to marshal the guard and declare the beginning of the War.

The war to unify all of Primordia.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40k Games Workshop does I just own my OC._**

**805.M30**

**Segmentum Solar**

**Void above Terra**

**3rd Person POV:**

The Unification Wars to unify Terra have been won and the Imperium of Man and the Mars Mechanicum have been combined and the Emperor of Mankind is ready to start his Great Crusade.

On the Huge Golden Battle Barge Bucephelus the Emperor is joined by his friend and Aide Malcador the Sigillite to help start the Great Crusade.

As He stands on the bridge the Emperor of Mankind can sense the warp changing and before his eyes and the eyes of his crew a Warp portal appears before the Bucephelus, the Emperor's flagship, and a Black and Silver Lunar Class Cruiser exits the Warp Portal.

Almost instantly the bridge crew of the Bucephelus are at there stations and train the weapons on the unknown vessel.

"Sir they appear to be hailing us?" One of the Emperor's Custodians questioned. "Put them on i wish to hear what they have say." The Emperor replied.

"Puting it on know for you sir." The communications officer said

As the Vox-Screen turned on the Crew saw a middle age man in a fancy looking uniform(it looks like the 41st

Millennium Imperial Navy Officer's uniform.)

"By the grace of our Immortal King I great you with the most respect Emperor of Mankind" The Unkown man said bowing slightly.

His response surprised the Emperor because one the man said Immortal King and two he knows he is the Emperor of Mankind.

"How do you know who I am?" The Emperor asked.

"Our Immortal King decreed that he saw you in a Vision so be sent one of his mighty vessels to this planet to see if his visions were true. It appears they were true." The Man told the Ruler of Terra.

"Immortal King?" Asked the confused Emperor

"Yes our Immortal King who fell from the Enternal Knight in a pod and was found by the Queen of Tempest Prime. At the age of only 3 he was already the size of human man. After he became the king of Tempest Prime and the rest of the world turned on him he lead our mighty armies to unite our planet. Even know he is leading Primordia's to greatness never before seen." The Primordial captain said pridefully.

"Your planet recently become unifed?"

"Yes though great sacrifice our king lead his Primordial guard on the giant war known and the Primordial Great War. Know I was sent here by my King to formally invite you to Primodia to meet his Grace. Will you accept?" The captain explained.

"You may tell your King I'll be honored to meet him on his planet and you may tell him I'll bring a gift with me to express my gratitude." The Emperor told the captain to the Shock of Malcador and the Custodians.

"I'm glad that you accepted I'm sending the coordinates to your ship know but I must return to Primordia to tell my King about my success. I bid you good day your highness." And with that the Primordial Lunar Class Cruiser turned and left the space in a warp portal quicker than any Imperial ship.

"My Lord may I ask why did you accept his offer now? We need to begin planing how to recapture the Sol System." Malcador questioned his leader

"Because dear friend I feel that this immortal king of there's is in realty one of my Primarch sons and I know exactly which on he is." The Emperor told his friend.

"And which one is that my Lord?" Malcador asked.

"Malcador tell the 2nd Legion to prep there fleet and to meet the Bucephelus so that we may go meet this Immortal King." The Emperor both ordered and answered his friend's question.

**805.M30**

**Segmentum Solar**

**Tempest Prime**

**Primordia**

**3rd Person POV:**

"So my guest is on his way Captain?" A smooth silky male voice asks.

"Yes me liege he accepted only be asked to be able to bring a gift with him." The captain of the Cruiser tell his king.

"Good you have done a great job captain. We shall she him soon. May the eternal night bless you." The King says.

"And may the Eternal Night bless you to my Lord." The Captain said before the Vox cast was cut.

"I look forward to meeting you father." said Silver Nightshade King of Primordia, Primarch, and Son of the Emperor of Mankind.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40k Games Workshop does all I own is my OC._**

**805.M30**

**Segmentum Solar**

**Void above Primordia**

**Retribution class Battleship**

**3rd Person POV**

Above the Planet of Primordia 1 black and Silver Retribution class Battleship escorted by 2 black and silver Lunar Class Crusier's were waiting for something.

Before the 3 ships a giant warp portal open up and out comes the Bucephelus.

"My Lord incoming Vox-Communication from the Bucephelus." The captain of the Battleship told Silver.

"Put it through captain." Silver told the captain.

As the Screen turned on Silver saw a giant man at least 9 feet tall standing in awesome golden power armor surrounded by more 7 feet tall men in golden armor.

"You must be the Emperor of the Imperium. Am I right?" Silver asked to man in golden armor.

"Yes. And you must be this immortal king correct?" The Emepror asked

"Yes yes. But I asked for you because I wish to talk to you personally aboard my vessel and I believe you have some questions as well?" Silver asked the Emperor.

"Very well I'll meet you abroad your vessel, I just need time to prepare my transport." The Emperor said while gesturing for a custodian to prepare his transport.

"Good I'll meet you in the hanger." After he finished his sentence the Vox screen turned off and Silver turned to his Perosnal aide and ordered

"Glynda tell my guard to meet me at the hanger. We're getting visitors." Glynda nodded and left the bridge.

**Retribution class Battleship hanger**

**3rd Person POV:**

Silver Nightshade stood with 8 of his royal bodyguards and awaited the arrival of his Father and his retinue.

After 10 minutes a massive Golden Stormbird touched down in the hanger, and her ramp let down for 30 7 feet giant's in black power armor to line up on both sides of the ramp.

"Welcome to my Battleship Emperor." Silver greeted.

"It's a fine pleasure to be aboard King Silver." The Emperor told the King.

"Follow me I'll take us to a private meeting room feel free to bring your friends." Silver said before turning and waking away.

In the private meeting room the King of Primordia sat at one end of the table with two of his royal guard. On the other side of the table sat the Emperor with two people one of his custodian guard the other a man in ornate black power armor.

"So I guess you came here to assimilate my World into your Imperium." Silver told the Emperor.

"I wish for your world to join my Imperium yes but we both know there is a greater meaning here isn't there." The Emperor told Silver with a kind smile on his lips.

Silver smirked before leaning forward on the table and said "Yes I guess there is...Father."

The Emperor took the time to look at the shocked look on the kings guards and his two guards and after a second let out a joyous laugh.

"It fills me with great happiness to know one of my children live. After you were lost I was devastated." The Emperor said sadly at the end.

"I'm here know father." Silver said.

"Yes yes you are." The Emperor said.

After that meeting the Emperor told his reclaimed son about his mission to help bring Mankind into a new golden age. Silver was happy to help the Emperor with his quest and after leaving Primordia in safe hands he traveled with the Emperor to Terra were he would meet his Gene-Children and Personal Legion.

After meeting his legion and getting his Gloriana Class Battleship he is ready to help the Emperor start the Great Crusade


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40k Games Workshop does all I own is my OC. Quick authors note: In the Canon Warhammer 40k lore there are things called the Tyranids and Necrons. I hate the Tyrainds and Necrons so in this AU the Tyrainds are not a thing and the Necrons were destroyed by the Old Ones before they died off. As for the T'au well you'll just have to see._**

**805.M30**

**Segmentum Solar**

**Terra**

**Nord Merican continent (North America).**

**3rd Person POV:**

Julius Arch the Legion Master of the 2nd Legion was a man of many things. Loyal to a fault, strict, and willing to do anything for victory, but to those who are close is a laid back and fun individual.

As he was going over plans for the 2nd Legion his second in command, Perseus Longinus, cam rushing in.

"Brother Julius I bring wonderful news from the Emperor Himself." Perseus shouted out joyfully.

"That is excellent Brother our father is returned to us at last. Tell me when are we meeting our father." Julius asked his Battle-Brother

"When ever he and the Emperor return from his planet.

"Then let us hope they arrive quickly." Julius said hopefully.

**805.M30**

**Segmentum Solar**

**Warp**

**_Bucephelus_**

**3rd Person POV:**

"You mean to tell me that you fought over 3,000 human Mercenaries soldiers all alone. Even for a Primarch that is near impossible." The Emperor asked skeptically

"I wasn't alone I had about 200 of my elite Primordial Guard with me. We showed those idiotic Mercenaries the power of the Guard." Silver said proudly of his Men.

"You must be very proud of your men then I know I would." The Emperor told his son.

"Yes I am proud of what they have accomplished if only I could bring them with me but they need to protect Primordia without me. Besides I need to focus on this Great Crusade and my Sons." Silver told his Father.

"Do you plan on making Primordia your legions homeworld." The Emperor asked his first found child.

"Yes with Primordia having over 450 billion people on it i hope it won't take that long to get at least 200,000 of these space marines." Silver told his Father.

"Hm... I won't take that long at all. I have a way that a Space Mairne can be created in a year without the flaws normally seen but it would take a month at most for me to be able to finish the final touches." The Emperor told his son.

"If there is flaws I'll try to make use of it but I wouldn't let the other legions use it once you find your my brothers. Use on mine at first so we can see how this goes. If all goes well we can use these for the other legions. And I'll be willing to take over the fleet while you finish up your projects or try to find your other children I just ask to be able to go and find some on my own." Silver offered to his father.

"Haha I may just take you up on that offer my boy." The Emperor answered mirthfully

Before the two could continue farther they heard a knock on the door before it opened to show one of the Emperor's elite Custodians.

"Pardon me my Lord, but we have arrived to Terra." The Custodian answered bowing

"Thank you my loyal Custodain go prepare my personal shuttle." The Emperor ordered

"At once my Lord." The Custodian answered bowing and leaving towards the hanger.

The Emperor was sad as he enjoyed spending quality time with his child. His plan before the foul Chaos Gods ruined it were for him to raise his Primarch as his children for he was born sterile and he never got to experience fatherhood.

Silver seeing the look on his fathers face steeped forward and gave his Father a hug and said.

"Father we will continue our talk after I meet my Sons you have my word on that."

"Thank you my son."

**805.M30**

**Segmentum Solar**

**Terra**

**Nord Merican continent (North America).**

**3rd Person POV:**

As the Golden Stormbird transport touched down in front of the crowd of 50,000 Terran 2nd Legion Astartes in there gunmetal Mk.II Crusader Armor(they don't have there legion logo and colors.)

The Moment they saw the Emperor Stanind a full 10 feet tall they all bowed there heads in respect. But it was the figure next to the Emperor that excited them the most. It was a 9.5ft tall pale human in the same golden robes the Emperor was in.

Julius Arch steeped forward towards his Father and Primarch and looking him in the eyes. Before anyone he kneeled before his Father and the rest of the Legion kneeled with him.

Silver slowly turned his head and examined his sons and grew a proud smile.

"Rise my Sons never in my presence must you bow in front of me. I have been fighting since 5 and standing in front of me I see the best damn fighters in this Imperium. We will be the Speartip of the Great Crusade as we fight to retake the galaxy for Man. We fight for our love ones, our brothers, our Imperium, our Imperium but most importantly we fight to guide Humanity into a new golden age. And I couldn't ask for a better family to have at my side." Silver said rising the Legions pride and Moral.

After letting his sons calm down Silver continued.

"As if now you have been a blank nameless legion that ends know. From this day on you will be known as ..."

_To be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40k Games Workshop does all I own is my OC. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this. Really I am_**

**_Previously:_**

**_805.M30_****_Segmentum Solar_****_Terra_****_Nord Merican continent (North America)._****_3rd Person POV:_****_As the Golden Stormbird transport touched down in front of the crowd of 50,000 Terran 2nd Legion Astartes in there gunmetal Mk.II Crusader Armor(they don't have there legion logo and colors.)_****_The Moment they saw the Emperor Standing a full 10 feet tall they all bowed there heads in respect. But it was the figure next to the Emperor that excited them the most. It was a 9.5ft tall pale human in the same golden robes the Emperor was in._****_Julius Arch steeped forward towards his Father and Primarch and looking him in the eyes. Before anyone he kneeled before his Father and the rest of the Legion kneeled with him._****_Silver slowly turned his head and examined his sons and grew a proud smile._****_"Rise my Sons never in my presence must you bow in front of me. I have been fighting since 5 and standing in front of me I see the best damn fighters in this Imperium. We will be the Speartip of the Great Crusade as we fight to retake the galaxy for Man. We fight for our love ones, our brothers, our Imperium, but most importantly we fight to guide Humanity into a new golden age. And I couldn't ask for a better family to have at my side." Silver said rising the Legions pride and Moral._****_After letting his sons calm down Silver continued._****_"As if now you have been a blank nameless legion that ends know. From this day on you will be known as ..."_**

**805.M30****Segmentum Solar****Terra****Nord Merican continent (North America).****3rd Person POV:**

"You will be known as my Primordial Spartans. My home Primordia was based off the old Terran Greek Mythology. The Spartans your named after are a group of Soldiers that no matter what one. I remember one day I was with my adoptive father and he showed me a story of 300 Terran Spartans fighting a force a hundred times larger. While they were slayed to a last man they took thousands upon thousands with them and bought time for there allies to muster there armies and push there enemies out of there country. I picked this name because I believe you are destined to be the Bulwark against the enemies of Mankind. We are gonna be the undefeatable Champions of Man. We need to be the ones that no matter the odds we win and we win spectacularly. With this as our name we go to war with a fire in our heart so bright nothing can stand in our way." Silver yelled to his Men.

The second he was done talking the room erupted in to shouts of support and agreement.

As the Emperor watched his son he couldn't be more proud of his son and couldn't wait to see him in action.

"Good speech son but I think it's time we get you your armor and finish off the details of your legion and Legions ships." The Emperor told his son.

**805.M30****Unkown Segmentum****Planet of Petessan****City of Reillis****3rd Person POV:**

After 4 months of preparing Silver joined the Emperor and his fleet to the planet of Petessan. According to the Emperor the people of the planet refused to join the Imperium while at the same time worshiped gods that the Imperial Truth denied exist.

Silver walked the landing site, checking the defensive lines. They had landed on the flanks of a plateau locals apparently called the Pail, one that overlooked the city of Reillis. Holy Reillis, other polises of Petessan called it, the city of the gods, into which none could pass without divine approval. The Imperial Truth spoke to the falsehood of that, but Reillis's defenses more than made up for the absence of divine favor, and so it alone refused to acknowledge the Imperium of Man's dominion.

"I wonder why they believe there city is protected by false Gods?" Silver pondered. "Most often than not a single person "believes" he's seen there deity and the reaction starts from there till the relgion infects the entire planet." The Emperor said bitterly.

"Why do you hate relgion Father. I mean Primodia never really cared for relgion other than myths to tell the young ones. But how has it offended you?" Silver inquired.

"Son you know I've been alive a long time. I've seen the way it has poisoned the Human Mind. I remember one time walking through a church that worshiped a evil deity. I saw them sacrifice 4 young babies into a fire for there God. That is why I think Relgion is bad." He told his child.

"Then there's all the more reason to destroy all evidence of Religion." Silver told his father in agreement with him.

As father and son stood together for a second a bright explosion took there attention away with Silver whirling around, his father just as fast, to the fiery point in the corner of their eyes. It erupted, a great blast that was followed, instants later, by the shock wave thundering past them, Silver having to strain to keep his footing. From two - no, three other locations, the characteristic plasma discharges of the Petessani were visible. A raid? Or a counterattack?

Well, they hadn't been ready for either.

Silver charged towards the explosion. He was unarmored, as was his father, but that was secondary; they had to protect the command encampment. He yelled into the vox a command for the advancing Primodial Guard strike force to return, to reinforce them. There should have been no way for the Reillisians to come from behind, but -

But the shock troops were on them, and there was no more time to think of why.

They fought there, back to back, on the white slopes above Reillis, father and son, Emperor and Primarch, gold and silver. That both had their blades, at least, was a fortunate coincidence, His xiphos _NightsFury_ sitting comfortably in Silver's hand, the Emperor's flaming sword cutting down scores of the enemy at a stroke - but they came on anyway. They were surrounded by a light that was more than fire, as if they fought on the surface of a star and not a planet, and everything seemed to be exploding.

And then, when he could already see the Primodial Guard returning, Julis's officer crest at the group's head, tanks rolling in behind them, he missed one flash, and the plasma blast struck him in the shoulder, and for long moments he couldn't tell of he was alive.

But then he could feel the Emperor's presence above him. Alone, in those last few minutes, standing sentinel over his prone son, the Emperor fought with a might that surely made the Reillisians doubt their conception of the divine. They simply could not approach, in those moments, could not get close enough to get even a clean shot at Silver

And in this desperate frenzy, they also missed the window to retreat, and that sealed their fate.

Julis led his strike force in a massive charge, guns blazing , and the Reillisians could do nothing but die.

Silver struggled to his feet, pulling _NightsFury_ up, and bisected one last zealot before the front fell back. Breathing heavily, he looked on as his men flowed around them, Julis desperately querying his gene-father as to his condition. "I'm fine," he said, "the Emperor guarded me."

All of a sudden the Emperor clapped Silver on the shoulder. "Well done," he said. "They'll have spent themselves in this assault."

Silver nodded. "Thank you," he said, unsure of what to add. "I..."

"You did enough," the Emperor said. "The error of not noticing the ambush was mutual."

It had been the cave system, it would later be determined. While the aquila was being raised over a broken Reillis, a scouting force discovered the caverns' true extent, which had been mapped in detail by the locals. More tunnels than natural formation by now, they were well-shielded from auspex and assault alike.

Petessan was soon entirely compliant. The Emperor mapped the path of the First Expeditionary Fleet onwards, driving to the galactic south.

But for Silver, after one final embrace with his father, the time had come for him to create his own path. So Silver took his men and fleet and created the 2nd Expeditionary Fleet.

Thus started a new chain of events. One that will shake the galaxy to its very core.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40k Games Workshop does all I own is my OC._**

_'Communication'_

**806.M30**

**Telon Reach**

**Gorro**

**3rd Person POV:**

Before the windows of the Bucephelus was a entire world made of rusted metal. This was the scrap planet of Gorro, Captial planet of a huge Ork Empire. Currently a thousand Ships of the 1st, 2nd Expeditionary fleets and many other Expeditionary fleets were locked in battle against Ork Kroozers, and other Ork escort junk ships.

As the Emepror quietly analyzed the planet the door to his room opened up and in walked his son Silver Nightshade in his personal artificer power armor. The Armor was styled after Greek armor with the leather straps. It was midnight blue with the II legions logo(the Roman Numeral II behind a cresent moon.) in silver on the left shoulder and Primordias constellations all over the armor.

"Father, you have summoned me and my son's here and now I ask what's your plan?" Silver asked his father.

"Once we gain space superiority, me, you, and a small strike force of my custodians and your elite Justicar bodyguards will teleport into the subterranean tunnel network deep within the strata of the planet while the bulk of our forces assault the planet. Resistance is expected to be heavy." The Emperor explained.

"What if our men get overrun by these Orks?" Silver asked.

"Then we must act fast. The fate of the Imperium rests on this operation." The Emperor said solemnly.

"Then I'll gather my men and meet you in the hanger in 20 minutes." Silver said before leaving the room to gather his bodyguards.

With his conversation done the Emperor turned back to the space battle just in time to see a Kill-Kroozer explode by the concentrated lance fire of 4 Lunar-class cruisers. He watched as his sons personal ship the 24km Gloriana Class Battleship Primordia's Glory, Modeled after the Retribution class battleship just without the golden statue, has multiple flight hangers in the middle of the ship, and a massive nova cannon on the Prow, fight off 2 Ork Kill Kroozer and there escorts.

Nodding to himself after seeing that the space above Gorro was secured from the Orks he turned to the door to his room after contacting his commanders.

"Commanders were starting the assault. Begin by sending out Marauder bombers to soften up our troops landing zones. Once done set up Artillery cannons to contanslty bombard the Orks. You need to occupy the Orks for as long as you can." The emepeor ordered.

"It will be done my Lord." The 1st legion officer replied.

Nodding to himself the Emperor exited his room two custodians falling in step behind him.

Entering the giant hanger of the Bucephelus the Emperor saw his son surrounded by 10 of his elite Justicar honor guards. The Justicars formed Silver's elite honor guard. Clad in there midnight blue and silver Cataphractii Terminator Armour. The signal of the second proudly on display. Silver was able to equip his bodyguards with the newly created terminator armor by exchanging a cache of STC's(Standard Template Construct) based around interstellar communications that don't require the warp. The deal was he would give it to them and any other STC cache of they agreed to supply his legion with the newest gear and to support him if he called upon there aid. They agreed quickly.

"I see your ready son." The Emperor said.

"Me and my men are more than ready father. Now let's go kill some Orks." Silver replied back loading his wrist mounted Combi-Bolter.

Nodding the Emperor lead them to the telaporter room. Accompanying him were 4 of his Custodians.

The Emperor, Silver, and the strike force were quickly teleported into a subterranean tunnel network. Thinking that this part of the tunnel network would be devoid of life. He was proven completely wrong when almost immediately they were swarmed by ork boyz.

"CONTACT CONTACT. OPEN FIRE." Silver yelled NightsFury bisecting multiple orks. His Combi-Bolter shredding through the ork ranks.

The Justicars formed a ring over their Primarch. The 2 with the Reaper Autocannons cannons were killing huge scores of Orks. There cannons shooting hundreds of shells in seconds while any Orks that got close lost there lives and limbs to there power fists. 7 were equipped with a standard combi-bolter with drum magazines and a Lightning Claw on there other hand. The Justicar Seargeant in charge had a power sword and a bolt pistol.

The Four golden custodians were armed with there standard Guardian spears. Stabbing and shooting through the ork ranks.

Together the task force wipes out the remaining ork horde.

"I don't believe were out of the clear yet. Men defensive positions. Lead the way father." Silver said.

Leading the way down the subterranean tunnel, fighting off small hordes of Orks. They finally get to the final junction before they get to the core of the Planet.

"One more room. Get your guards up." The Emperor said.

Before anyone could say anything the outer right wall caved in and hundreds of Orks came rushing into the room.

In the midst of the fighting the Emperor was separated from the group. He alone killed hundreds of Orks himself.

In the midst of the Battle the Emperor didn't see the ork warboss aim his plasma shoota at him.

The blast weakened his defenses enough that the Warboss was able to grab the Emperor and buckle his golden armor.

Before the Ork boss could deliver the final killing blow he heard a furious cry of anger.

The Ork tried to swing at the charging Primarch but he ducked under the swing and with a strong swing of NightsFury cut off the arm holding his father hostage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The Ork Warboss yelled.

Silver's Combi-bolter boomed to life sending explosive bolts into the Orks chest. This alone didn't kill the Ork. Silver finished off the Ork overlord with a swing of his sword into the Orks next.

Turing Silver asked his father was ok.

"Just a little banged up but I'll be fine. Thanks for the help son." The Emperor said with a kind smile.

"I think we're even know though. I mean you saved me on Reillis. It's fitting I save you were you were stuck by a plasma blast." Silver said with a small chuckle.

"Hehe I agree. Now let's finish this damn battle." The Emperor said.

The Emperor, Silver, and the remains of the strike team continue down to the core.

"Here it is. Cover me while I destroy the charges." The Emperor ordered.

While the Emperor worked his magic on the core of the scrap planet, Silver had the forces on the surface pull back go the fleet.

Within 20 minutes the Emperor was able to get the plasma core to de-stabilish and the planet was on a Kill course to destroy itself.

With a nod from the Emperor the group teleports back to the Bucephelus.

From the viewports of the fleet the men and women who survived the Assualt of Gorro witnessed the planet collapse on itself.

"Well I say that was a successful mission. Wouldn't you say so father?" Silver asked.

With a nod the Emperor agreed with his beloved son.

Silver turned to a bridge officer and asked a question that's been bugging him.

"How many did we lose commander?" He asked.

"10,000 between the legions. 2,000 of your Spartans. And over 120,000 casualties in the Imperial Army. We lost 10 capital ships, and dozens of escorts." The officer replied.

With a nod Silver turned to his father.

"Father with your permission I would like permission to head to Primordia to gather new recruits." Silver asked

"Granted. Also I found a way for quickly gathering men. With this your legion should flourish. It's only for your men though." The Emperor said handing Silver the plans for it.

"Thank you father, call me if anything happens." With that the Primarch of the II legion left the room to his personal Stormbird.

Within the hour the ships of the 2nd Expeditionary warped out of the system heading towards Primordia. With the Emperor looking at where they were.


End file.
